harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Watkins
ROBERT JOSEPH WATKINS is a peripheral charcter who was more prominent on the original incarnation of Harpers Falls. He was (and still is) played by Winsor Harmon, best known for his role of Thorne Forrester on The Bold and the Beautiful. Unlike the original HF, Robert is now, more or less, a spoken of but never seen character, though he does make some appearances for family events. A businessman with a heart of gold A wealthy and powerful businessman, Robert Watkins was a handsome and charming individual who had been through the ropes of the worst that Business and personal trials could throw and break a lesser being. Robert, born in the Rhode Island community of Merrillton, was a handsome and popular young man when he was growing up. He was often protected by his older sister, Victoria Jensen, who had seen a lot of life, especially having been born during the blitz in London. She became his guardian when their parents died when Robert was in junior high school. He then met and married a woman named Allison Wentzel, the daughter of a wealthy family in Syracuse, New York. They met at Harvard, where he was a business major and she attended nearby Radcliffe College. Robert and Allison were married, and the couple gave birth to two children, Allen and Catherine. Allen, the sole son, is happily married to Sheila Harper Watkins, and with her, has a child named Catherine Patricia Watkins. Catherine, an attorney, was married to Nicholas Haller, who was an attorney himself. Catherine had given birth to a daughter, Jacqueline Haller, but some tragic secrets revealed some of Allison's sheer treachery. It was at first revealed that Catherine wasn't really Robert's daughter. She was later proven, via a DNA test, that Robert was not her father, but a man named Matthew Abbott, one of Allison's various paramours, was Catherine's father. As if that was not bad enough, Allison deliberately took the infant Jacqueline out of her mother's arms and had her adopted out, for the sole purpose of hiding her adultery. Thanks to some detective work by Nicholas, it was revealed that Jacqueline was his daughter, and the entire Watkins family was disgusted by the treachery of Allison. Jacqueline will never speak to her grandmother again, although she does maintain a loving relationship with Robert. As he is often working at Harper Industries' international operations in Paris, he is often out of his glorious townhouse in Louisburg Square. Victoria lives there, to keep a Watkins presence in the Louisburg Square area. He still maintains ties with his son, Allen; his daughter in-law, Sheila; Nicholas and Jacqueline. Despite her not being his blood, Robert adores Jacqueline and loves her very much like she was his own. After his divorce from Allison, which was very acrimonious, Robert rarely dates, because of how busy he is with working. However, he does go out on occasion and he maintains being single. Category:Characters Category:Other relatives of the Harper family Category:Watkins family